


Атеист в Пограниченке!

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Mysticism, Werewolves, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Максим Романов из столицы за избыток честности направлен сельским участковым в Пограниченку. Жители села, на первый взгляд, кажутся ему наивными недотепами, но первой же ночью он понимает, что попал в очень опасную ситуацию. К счастью, его выручает новый знакомый, Егор Иванов. С его помощью Максим не только спасает свою жизнь, но и обретает надежду раскрыть непростое дело, в котором совершенно точно замешана магия.





	Атеист в Пограниченке!

Мама часто говорила, что быть честным человеком и преуспевать по жизни — вещи несовместимые. Собирая сумку, Максим вспоминал ее слова с особенной горечью. Вот уж от кого он не ожидал подвоха, так от родной полиции. Дослужиться до младшего лейтенанта, а потом получить от ворот поворот из-за собственной справедливости — отличная история для политической статьи. Максиму неприятно было вмешиваться в государственные дела, поэтому вместо того чтобы обратиться с жалобой к прокурору, он решил смириться с назначением.  
— Руководство решило вас повысить, Максим Николаевич, приказ, так сказать, с самого верха! — начальник выглядел хмурым, да и его подчиненный прекрасно понимал заключенный в «награде» подвох.  
В столице благородные рыцари давно никому не нужны. Только назначенцы и те, кто готов облизывать им задницы! Он прервал себя на неприятной цепочке мыслей. Нет, так нельзя думать о вышестоящих. Да, Максим сам виноват. Не нужно было без разбора застегивать «браслеты». Лучше сначала вникнуть в ситуацию, узнать, кто перед тобой, а потом уже лютовать. Не попал бы сынок чинуши в изолятор по пьяни, глядишь, и Максим сейчас раскрывал бы стоящее дело.  
Но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь: ему светит тёпленькое местечко в селе Пограниченка. Аккурат между Тверской и Московской областью. Служебный автомобиль, жилье, довольствие — все, как полагается. При хорошем раскладе раз в месяц можно даже кататься к родным в столицу. При плохом, правда, можно не вылезти из Пограниченки даже через десятилетие, но про такое убежденный оптимист старался не думать. Случится — тогда и начнем разбираться, а пока зачем себя зря накручивать?  
Когда сумка превратилась в крохотный черепаший домик, Максим закрыл квартиру на ключ, отдал его соседке и пошел забирать служебный автомобиль. Раньше не было никакого — работали группой, и Максим предпочитал заскакивать в салон к сослуживцам. Теперь придется одиночкой, так что не выкрутиться. Водить авто аккуратный Романов не любил еще с вузовских времен.  
Машинку подбросил Сам. Начальник стоял возле потрепанной «Волги» неясного года выпуска и с наслаждением курил что-то бюджетное.  
— О, Максим! — обрадовался старичок, протягивая теперь уже бывшему подчиненному руку. — Ну, как говорится, с Богом!  
— Атеист я, Роман Валерьевич, вы уж простите, — вздохнул старший лейтенант, складывая пожитки в просторный багажник. Хоть что-то хорошее в модели. Багажник. Слона погрузить можно.  
Или корову. Он невесело усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Будет теперь развозить для селян Пограниченки скот, искать пропавшую водку. Прямо как герой кинофильма.  
— Не горюй, Романов, образуется, — шеф похлопал его по спине и побрел прочь от «Волги» с ее новым хозяином. Добавить к неясному «образуется» было нечего. Куда уж тут «образоваться», когда такой промах на рассвете карьеры?  
— И вам не болеть, — запоздало отозвался Максим, усаживаясь на место водителя. Ну, вот и всё, прощай столица, здравствуй, Пограниченка!  
***  
Деревня встретила его приятной зимней пасторалью. Вот несет бабуля вязанку дров, а вон совсем юный паренек катит за собой на санях братика или сестренку. Он ехал по расчищенной дороге и потихоньку оттаивал. «Волга» ровно шелестела, доказывая надежность советского автопрома, обитатели Пограниченки выглядели дружелюбно и даже по-семейному мило. Может и к лучшему всё это? Ну, их! Ничего хорошего в этой Москве не было — здесь тихо, спокойно, а вся коррупция сведётся к парному молоку.  
Здание, которое выделили Максиму под жилье и рабочее место, выглядело слегка заброшенным, но все-таки жилым. Предыдущий ссыльный успешно дожил до пенсии, но несколько месяцев Пограниченка оставалась без надлежащего присмотра. Ничего, гляди-ка! Не растащили дрова, не тронули ограду. Романов поймал себя на том, что вот уже несколько минут широко улыбается.  
— Здравья желаю, — шутливо отсалютовал ему проходящий мимо старичок. — Хорошей вам службы, гражданин начальник.  
Неужели, зэк? Романову на минуту показалось, что «гражданин начальник» прозвучало как-то буднично, но он отогнал эту мысль. Вряд ли. Ну, а даже если бывший зэк — что ж, не люди они что ли? На то он и есть второй шанс.  
Делегация встречающих явилась в дом, как раз когда Романов разобрался с водопроводом. Он встретил их вооруженный тряпкой и ведром.  
— Вы по делу или так? — перспектива ночевать в пыльной комнате ему не нравилась, а со встречами можно было и подождать.  
— Да мы так, — широко разулыбался уже знакомый дедушка. — Гражданин начальник, вы не серчайте, мы ненадолго. Поприветствовать от всей, так сказать, души. До вас-то здесь Михалыч был, мы с ним почитай двадцать годков откантовались. Ну, а теперь, стало быть, с вами вот, — дедок поставил возле входа пластиковую бутылку. — Тут ничего такого! Молочко. С утра встанете, погреете, и завтрак. Мы безо всяких!  
Пара старушек за его спиной согласно закивала.  
— Ну, спасибо тогда вам, — Романов подошел к дедушке и протянул руку, — Максим Николаевич Романов.  
— Блажной, — сообщил дедок, крепко пожав руку нового участкового, — Петр Степанович.  
Старушки позади о чем-то зашушукались.  
— Ах, пропади оно! — Блажной смешно махнул рукой, будто решался на подвиг. — Красавицам нашим больно интересно, не прибудет ли с вами еще кого?  
Ох, вот оно, село. Интересно уже, что за личная жизнь сложилась у «гражданина начальника». Рассказать как есть? Завтра устроят ему смотр девиц.  
— Еще не знаю, Петр Степанович, — деликатно ответил Максим. — Может, приедет, а, может, останется там. Не силой же тащить ее.  
Тащить, собственно, было некого. С личной жизнью у вечно занятого Романова не складывалось. Да и не слишком весело ему было с женским полом, вечно стремившимся говорить полунамеками и загадками. Простодушный по своей природе, Максим постоянно проваливался то с комплиментами, то по части диалогов.  
— Ну, даст Бог, — отозвался сердобольный дедушка.  
— Я атеист, — ляпнул Романов, но, глядя на выражения лиц сельских делегатов, тут же пожалел о своей честности.  
— Атеист? Ну, что ж, и такое бывает, — закивал Блажной, интенсивно пятясь к выходу. — Ничего-ничего, вы не думайте, мы тут все цивилизованные.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Максим подумал, что обсуждать религию с жителями Пограниченки было плохим решением. К чему оно приведет, он загадывать не стал. По старой привычке завзятого оптимиста.  
***  
Первое дело пришло к нему утром следующего дня. Романов как раз чинил рабочий стол с изрядно покосившимися ножками, когда в дверь постучала Лучезарная Софья Андреевна. Дама средних лет в обворожительной шали, «как на духу», рассказала историю о зловещем похищении кобылы Марты, которая исчезла накануне, пока Софья Андреевна месила тесто для пирожков.  
— Вот, попробуйте, — алиби в виде пирожков мгновенно очутилось на столе участкового. — С курагой, мамин рецепт.  
Максим надкусил пирожок и честно сообщил посетительнице, что она прекрасно готовит. Женщина зарделась от невиданного комплимента и тут же перешла на доверительный шепот:  
— Я тут краем уха услышала, что вы этот… атеист. Ну, так вы не подумайте, мы тут все люди образованные, понимаем.  
Романов решил скользкой темы не касаться и вернулся к делу. Кобыле Марте на момент похищения было около пяти лет, она была здоровым животным и ранее за ней случаев побега не наблюдалось. Ощущая абсурд ситуации, Максим Николаевич все же отнесся к ней серьезно. Рыночную стоимость лошади он примерно знал, так что пропажа не казалась ему пустяковой. Для гражданки Лучезарной, наверняка, это большая потеря.  
— Разрешите осмотреть ваш двор, — попросил Романов, а спустя несколько минут топтал своими городскими ботинками высоченные сугробы Софьи Андреевны. Убрать снег ей было недосуг — пара ребятишек возилась неподалеку, конструируя усовершенствованный вид снеговика, со шляпой и тростью. На всё рук не хватит, это понятно.  
— Атеист! Атеист! — выдал самый маленький из карапузов. Максим грустно вздохнул. Чудесное начало! Надо же было ляпнуть такую глупость. Что ему, сложно было принять искреннее пожелание старичка? Вот ведь правду говорят по поводу бед от избытка разумности.  
— Ой, вы не обращайте внимания, они маленькие еще, — заволновалась Софья Андреевна.  
— Да что вы, я даже в голову не беру, — успокоил ее Романов, внимательно разглядывая место происшествия. — У вас собаки нет?  
— Собаки-то? — Лучезарная как-то странно улыбнулась. Смущенно и обеспокоенно одновременно. — Да мы тут собак не любим — шумные они, по ночам как выть начнут, спасу нет.  
— Надо же, — Романов искренне удивился. Село без собак? Новенькое что-то. С другой стороны, тоже мне эксперт: приехал из Москвы, в деревне был два раза в жизни. Может давно уже никто и не держит их для охраны. Это в столице что ни дама, то с собачкой. Здесь-то народ попроще.  
— Ну, может тогда еще кто мог заметить? — он осмотрелся, прикидывая, откуда лучше всего было видно двор Лучезарной. — Вон там дом стоит, жилой?  
— Так из трубы ж дым, Максим Николаевич, — с укоризной отозвалась Софья Андреевна. И действительно, следователь года!  
— Зайду, узнаю, — Романов направился к соседскому дому, подгоняемый задорными криками озорников.  
В отличие от «поместья» Лучезарных, здесь было все в порядке с уборкой снега, и даже классический сытый кот лениво свисал с забора. Максим вдавил кнопку звонка, не слишком рассчитывая на успех, но даже в этом отношении жилье оказалось устроено.  
Во двор вышел молодой парень в одной футболке, открыл калитку и без лишних вопросов пригласил участкового внутрь.  
— Иванов, — он протянул руку первым, — Егор. Можно на «ты». Про вас я слышал. — Он хитро улыбнулся. — Вы — атеист.  
— Очень приятно, — Романов подивился, как быстро разлетается сплетня. — Я по поводу пропажи кобылы у гражданки Лучезарной.  
— Слышал, — кивнул Иванов. — Зайдете в дом? Ботинки у вас совсем тонкие.  
— Не откажусь, — Романов был рад не только согреть окоченевшие на морозе ступни, но заодно осмотреть жилье. Мало ли, для чего впоследствии пригодится. Участок лучше всего изучить максимально плотно.  
Егор провел его в дом, усадил на кухне и налил горячего чаю.  
— Софья Андреевна уже года три как без мужа, — ни с того ни с сего сообщил он. — Лучезарного тут не особенно жаловали. Умер он от лихорадки, тихо, доктора из столицы приезжали, хотели забрать в больницу, он отказался. С тех пор-то Софья Андреевна и горюет.  
— Это вы к чему? — не сразу сообразил Романов, жадно глотая горячую жидкость.  
— Ну, это я к тому, что с кобылой все отлично, — Егор немного жестко усмехнулся, и Максиму этот жест не понравился. Повеяло от него какой-то искренней неприязнью. Не к нему самому, а к Софье Андреевне.  
— Вы это откуда знаете?  
— В сарай к ним зайдите, — напрямик заявил Егор и сел напротив. — Там и будет её ненаглядная Марта. Она свою кобылу третий раз за год теряет. В первый раз я сам искал. Двое суток. Дураком себя потом чувствовал. Никак не угомонится, без мужика тут прожить сложно. Я ей предлагал по хозяйству помочь, но она дама гордая, так что ни в какую.  
— Насчет сарая вы серьезно? — не поверил Романов. Даже пить перестал.  
— Еще как, — снова усмехнулся Егор. — Я когда сам узнал, что она кобылу-то спрятала, думал, с кулаками полезу. Всё ведь бросил, помочь хотел, а тут.  
— И зачем ей это?  
— Да как же — внимание. Опять же, если кто из мужчин вот так ей помогать кинется, неплохая возможность охомутать. Ну, или как там это называется.  
— Соблазнить.  
— Вот-вот.  
— Ну, а вы что? — диалог начинал увлекать Романова. Кроме того, стало ясно, что придется разоблачать шарлатанку, а такие вещи дружелюбный Максим недолюбливал.  
— Мне двадцать три года, а ей — давно за сорок, — Егор подлил им обоим чаю и достал из недр буфета коробку печенья.  
— Любви ведь все возрасты, — улыбнулся Максим.  
— Считайте, что я тоже атеист, — отмахнулся Егор.  
— Атеист — это тот, кто не верит в бога, если уж совсем просто, — Романову надоело выслушивать в свой адрес двусмысленные шутки.  
— Ну, к сожалению, так считаете только вы и современное общество, — еще шире разулыбался Егор. — Местное население уверено в другой интерпретации.  
— Как-то вы говорите интересно — не местный?  
— Почему же, местный, просто книжки читаю, да и с Интернетом здесь больших проблем нет. Если, конечно, пользователь может включить компьютер без помощи бубна.  
— Уехать-то желания не было?  
Егор вдруг посерьезнел, и на его лице снова появилось это непонятное выражение злости, направленное на кого-то постороннего. Максиму стало не по себе.  
— Да некуда, — он отмахнулся. — Идите уже к безутешной вдове, кобылу-то кормить надо, а она, вон, ждет, возле заборчика.  
Немного разочарованный тем, что беседа с интеллигентным человеком завершилась так внезапно, Романов побрел к своему первому «клиенту». Разоблаченная женщина заливалась горькими слезами, предлагала в качестве откупа целое ведерко пирожков с курагой и молила никому не рассказывать. Максим и без пирожков не собирался распускать сплетни, так что взял только парочку на завтрак, в качестве компенсации за проведенное без пользы утро. Ограничились строгим выговором, составлять протокол и оформлять бумаги по поводу бедной Марты ему совершенно не хотелось.  
***  
После обеда объявился очередной посетитель.  
— Хотелось бы, так сказать, убедиться, что вы не обманщик, — подобострастно улыбаясь, заявил беззубый дедок в смешной старенькой шапке набекрень. — Предъявите документики-с?  
Романов полез в сумку, выудил новенькое удостоверение и протянул его дотошному гражданину.  
— Все в порядке-с. Зайцев, — старичок отвесил глубокий поклон, — Митрофан Савельевич.  
Вот где с фантазией у родителей проблем нет. Пожалуй, целое хобби — сочинять детишкам красочные имена. Надо же как-то развлекать себя холодными зимними вечерами.  
— Хотелось бы внести ясность, — дедок сел на край табуретки и перешел на зловещий шепот. — Я от лица сельсовета заявляю о серьезном преступлении!  
— К сожалению, заявить вы можете только от своего собственного лица, — поправил Романов. — Или вам придется привести всех членов сельского совета ко мне, чтобы составить коллективную жалобу.  
Дедок растерялся и надолго задумался, так что какое-то время его челюсть безвольно отвисала. Романов деликатно ждал, уважая старость.  
— Тогда от моего лица, — решился Зайцев. — В Пограниченке вор!  
— Какое имущество было похищено? — буднично уточнил Романов.  
— У-у-у, — старичок залихвацки присвистнул. — Да тут до ночи перечислять можно. Только вы запишите, пожалуйста: Егор Иванов — вор!  
— Обязательно запишу, вы только скажите, в чем вы его подозреваете, — Романов потихоньку терял терпение. Его задело, что на нового знакомого возводят такой непрофессиональный поклеп.  
— Как в чем? В том, что он — вор! — удивился Зайцев.  
— Какие у вас есть основания утверждать, что он — вор?  
— Да как же! Все ж знают!  
Наивность Митрофана Савельевича упала на благодатную почву. Разворошенный утренним инцидентом с кобылой, мозг Романова потихоньку сдавал позиции. Его пост заступило сострадание. В результате Романов битый час выслушивал, как «все видели», что Иванов затаскивал в свои «хоромы» то чужую печь, то пол-литра самогона, то пресловутую курицу, то золотые часы. Судя по рассказу дедушки, в доме у Егора должен был находиться портал в иной мир. Романов записывал под диктовку, временами поражаясь тому, какими витиеватыми путями петляют слухи, сплетни, оговорки и прочие радости деревенского общения.  
— Кстати, я очень поддерживаю атеистов, — закончил свою речь Митрофан Савельевич.  
— Большое спасибо, — от всего сердца поблагодарил Романов.  
— Вот те крест, поддерживаю! — Зайцев, видимо, решил, что участковый недостаточно серьезно отнесся к его заявлению.  
— Большое спасибо! — повторил Романов, закрывая дверь.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, завтра будет повод заглянуть к Егору. Общение с ним вполне могло стать небольшой отдушиной в провинциальной ссылке. Укладываясь спать, Романов посмеялся над изобретательными жителями и в очередной раз укорил себя за лишнюю честность. Надо же было придумать с этим атеистом!  
Спокойно выспаться не удалось. Поначалу он ворочался от неудобной постели: старый матрас, жесткая подушка, свет от фонаря из окошка. Когда удалось привыкнуть к новому «гнездышку», с улицы стали доноситься непонятные звуки. Романов игнорировал их очень долго, но, в конце концов, шум раздался прямо под порогом. Скрежет и звериное бормотание — так ведут себя собаки, если им вздумается рыть подкоп.  
Помня о том, что в Пограниченке никаких собак нет, Максим проверил, не снятся ли ему зловещие шумы, а уже после сел на кровати. Разбираться со случайно заскочившим в село зверьем в такой час совершенно не хотелось. Пока он думал, как быть, к одному источнику шума добавился другой: на кухне кто-то бился в оконные ставни. Штурмом что ли его решили взять?  
На всякий случай, он нацепил старенькую портупею с табельным, накинул куртку и отправился выяснять, кого занесло в Пограниченку в половине второго ночи. Потопав для острастки возле выхода, он дождался, пока зверушка угомонится, и аккуратно открыл дверь.  
Снаружи на него смотрела пара ярко-алых волчьих глаз. Животное имело неправдоподобно большой рост, но выглядело тощим и оборванным: почти метр в холке, а весит, небось, поменьше самого Романова. Закрывать дверь участковый не торопился, нужно было хорошенько рассмотреть противника, пока тот вел себя тихо. Волк припал на передние лапы и зло рычал, то ли пугая, то ли готовясь напасть — лишенный познаний в биологии, Романов не мог сказать наверняка.  
— Как же тебя в село-то занесло, бедняжка? — пробормотал он, запоминая узор на спине, потрепанную шерсть возле хвоста, отсутствие доброй половины правого уха — волка жизнь потрепала изрядно. Вот и пригодился Максиму свет от злосчастного фонаря, хорошо, что не выключил.  
Собираясь закрыть дверь, пока животное не решило напасть, Романов краем глаза заметил движение на дороге. Со стороны села к домику на отшибе несся еще один волк. Этот не только ростом, но и телосложением вышел неправдоподобно большим. Таких волков Максим даже по телевизору не видел ни разу, не то чтоб в зоопарке или цирке.  
Тем временем еще один «серый» крался со стороны кухни. Стало быть, он и был причиной грохота ставни. Два волка рядом с Максимом разглядывали его голодными глазами, а третий бежал к ним с огромной скоростью. Романов понял, что ему страшно, закрыл дверь и задвинул щеколду. Снаружи раздался недовольный рык.  
Ночью спать ему так и не пришлось. Волки бушевали под дверью до рассвета. Посмотреть, что происходит, Романов откровенно боялся, и нисколько не упрекал себя в этом страхе. Перед стаей волков городской житель — вкусная конфетка с дорогим фантиком. Сразу после рассвета звуки прекратились, он подождал несколько минут и отправился еще раз открывать дверь.  
Обнаруженное на пороге тело привело его в страшное замешательство. Первым делом он решил, что волки зачем-то притащили к нему под дверь труп. Но это была слишком глупая версия, и Максим списал ее на отсутствие сна и пережитый ужас. Человек был абсолютно голым и валялся, свернувшись клубочком, прямо на ступеньках. Тело его было местами покрыто свежими царапинами от звериных когтей, а кое-где и серьезными укусами. Больше всего пострадали плечи и шея. Почему волки, так потрепав жертву, не съели ее, Романов не хотел думать: обнаружить возле дома расчлененный труп — это чересчур даже для того, кто неоднократно посещал морги. Спасибо, зверушки, хоть здесь не подвели.  
Мысль о том, что перед ним все еще живой человек, Романову не пришла. Мороз на улице стоял по-утреннему свирепый, раны на теле неизвестного залили кровью весь снег вокруг порожка, да и отсутствие движения говорило красноречивее любых слов. Однако когда Романов собрался взять из сумки фотоаппарат, чтобы приложить впоследствии снимки к делу, тело издало странный звук: «Хр-р-р».  
Храпит?!  
Романов бросился к человеку, срывая с себя куртку, упал перед несчастным на колени и осторожными хлопками по лицу попытался привести его в чувства.  
Как же здесь скорую-то вызвать? Медпункт в соседнем селе!  
— Какого хрена вы творите? — возмутилась беспомощная жертва, грубо оттолкнув от себя Романова. — Я из-за вас не спал всю ночь!  
Романов, сидя в сугробе, смотрел на своего знакомого, Иванова Егора, и не мог поверить, что тому не то что не холодно, а даже нисколько не больно от перенесенных ночью увечий.  
— Е-е-егор?  
— Так знакомились уже, — нахмурился Иванов, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Что вы делаете возле моего дома в такое время? И… в таком виде?  
— Как что, — Егор почесал затылок, — вы вчера Митрофана и Софью разозлили своими отказами, вот они и явились при первом удобном случае. Я-то привык, что у меня соседи с прибабахом, а вы, подумал, вдруг не в курсе? И правильно кстати подумал! На кой черт вы дверь-то открывать полезли? Хорошо еще, Савельича артрит мучает, а то бы он вас одним прыжком.  
Переварить услышанное было для Романова слишком трудно. Книжки он читал, фильмы смотрел, но, даже перекладывая рассказ Егора на истории о сверхъестественных существах, никак не мог взять в толк, с чем же его столкнула проклятая Пограниченка.  
— Да оборотни мы, Максим Николаевич, — немного печально улыбнулся Егор, — всё село. Скоро можно юбилей отмечать — десять лет будет.  
***  
На сей раз они пили чай в доме участкового. Егор самостоятельно нашел подходящие по размеру брюки в ворохе барахла Михалыча, которое тот оставил после себя в качестве преемственного подарка. Теперь он грел молоко на плите, с легкой опаской поглядывая на Романова.  
— Да я нормально-нормально, — отмахивался Романов на каждый такой взгляд. — Хорошо всё.  
— Вы, Максим Николаевич, только поймите правильно, от нас тут уж совсем ничего не зависит, — сообщил Иванов, усаживаясь рядом с полной миской овсяной каши на молоке. Романов принюхался и тоже захотел есть. Казалось бы, ночью чуть не разорвали на части оборотни, а кушать все еще хочется. Егор поставил перед ним вторую миску.  
— И что же, даже дети?  
— Все, и дети, и старики, и мужчины, и женщины, — кивнул Иванов. — Кто помладше, те в щенят превращаются, кто постарше — ну, вы видели.  
— Вот почему Лучезарный не отправился в больницу! — сообразил гениальный следователь, уплетая кашу. — Я-то никак не мог понять, вроде у вас тут все цивилизованные, а этот уперся.  
— Ну, не совсем, — Егор тяжело вздохнул. — Видите ли, мы тут не просто оборотни, нас, вроде как, к земле этой привязало. Степан даже если б и захотел, все равно не смог бы уехать. Так-то, конечно, этого не заметить: можешь идти в любую сторону, сколько хочешь, да потом все равно в село возвращаешься. То ли ноги заворачивают, то ли еще что. Пробовали с приезжими — все то же самое. Может природа так устроила, чтобы округу защитить, кто его знает. Мы ведь когда волки, у нас голову-то напрочь сносит.  
Романов слушал, доедая кашу, и воспринимал информацию очень буднично. После испытанного возле порога шока, он как будто подмерз изнутри, так что всё теперь долетало до его сознания, но не затрагивало чувств. Так, наверное, бывает у тех, кто попал в аварию или пережил войну.  
— Постой, ну, а почему ж ты защищать-то меня полез, раз у вас голову сносит, — не понял Романов.  
— Кгхм, — Егор откашлялся и забрал посуду, чтобы помыть ее в раковине. Теперь Максиму не было видно его лица, и он об этом очень жалел. — Если объяснить попроще, мы, когда ночью превращаемся в волков, перестаем рассуждать, как люди. Если, к примеру, днем мне хотелось слопать колбасу в холодильнике, но я не стал, чтобы хватило на завтра, ночью спасает только хитроумный магнитный замок, а могу и холодильник на пол уронить. Также и здесь было — я сообразил, что у местных на вас зуб, и вот…  
— У местных? Ну, а ты, что же, не местный что ли?  
— Я приезжий, десять лет назад сюда попал, как раз перед тем, как все началось, — он повернулся, закончив мытье, и сел перед Максимом. — У меня здесь двоюродная бабка жила, а родных больше не было, я сиротой остался. Отвезли сюда, да так и остался. Баба Шура умерла, уже когда мне восемнадцать стукнуло, так что никого моя судьба особенно не волновала. Забрать не пытались. Может, если бы кому там сверху приспичило, нас бы давно расколдовали, а так… живем и живем. Почтальон давно привык, что здесь ни одной собаки, в медпункте все про наши особенности знают. Лишний раз не спрашивают, а, ну, как на соседнее село перекинется. Вот и вся история.  
— Понятно, — покивал Романов, не особенно уверенный, что понял хоть что-то. — Только по поводу своего спасения мне все-таки не до конца ясно. Насчет колбасы всё красиво выходит: если тебе хочется колбасы днем, ты останавливаешь себя разумными доводами, а ночью они не работают. Я же не колбаса, в конце концов!  
— Не колбаса, ага, — фыркнул Иванов. Он пошарил взглядом вокруг, не осталось ли чего еще помыть, но все давно блестело чистотой, так что ему пришлось остаться за столом. — Я не совсем пошутил на счет «атеиста». То есть, в бога-то я не верю, какой уж тут бог, с таким проклятьем. У нас и церкви-то никогда не было. Старички иногда могут чего-нибудь выкинуть, но, в основном, никому до религии дела нет. Я тогда пошутил про то, как они вас на смех подняли с этим «атеистом».  
— Что-то я все равно не понимаю, Егор, к чему ты ведешь, — нахмурился Романов.  
— Вы мне понравились, — Иванов прищурился и слегка подобрался, будто готовясь к прыжку. — Понравилось, какой вы необычный, как говорили со мной. Днем-то я просто подумал, а не зайти ли мне завтра на чай, а ночью ноги сами понесли. Может, если бы не Софья с Митрофаном, я бы сам в вашу дверь ломиться начал.  
— Зачем? — Романов удивленно смотрел на собеседника.  
— Вот ощущение сейчас такое, Максим Николаевич, что это вы всю жизнь на селе прокуковали, а я к вам весь такой столичная штучка! — не выдержал Егор. — Гей я! Запал на вас вчера, ночью побежал трахать! Так лучше объяснил?!  
— Волком? — оторопело уточнил мужчина.  
— Я не утверждаю, что это была блестящая идея, но зато кобылу в сарай не прячу!  
— Какую кобылу?  
— Вчерашнюю, — вздохнул Егор. — Метафора это. Хотел пошутить, что не вру вам, как Софья Андреевна. Она-то вчера кобылу прятала…  
Действительно, только вчера. Романову казалось, что с тех пор он прожил несколько длинных жизней. В одной из них на его домик напали волки, а в другой он обнаружил, что на него запал гей.  
— Слушайте, да не берите в голову, мы, когда волки — тупые до ужаса, я бы при всем желании не сломал вашу дверь. Михалыч был мужиком умным, он стальными прутьями всё укрепил.  
— Прежний участковый был в курсе? — поразился Романов. Почему же не доложил?  
— Ну, такое дело скрыть-то еще постараться нужно, — усмехнулся Егор. — Писал что-то начальству своему, те отвечали проспаться. Сюда за хорошую службу не отправляют, а Михалыч любил «это дело», — он щелкнул себя по шее, имея в виду алкоголь местного производства.  
— Так что ж вы его не… — Романов провел ладонью под подбородком.  
— Зачем? Нас на человечину не тянет. Может, если днем захочется кому, ночью побежит грызть младенцев, но таких вроде не было еще. В основном срываются по нереализованным желаниям, — Иванов блеснул эрудицией. — Я почитал по психологии книжки, это вроде подсознательных филий. Хорошо еще, что мы тут все оборотни, а то бы перегрызли друг друга. Участковый-то что… Чужой человек. Да еще когда пьет постоянно. До него никому и дела не было, даже Софья Андреевна в койку затащить не пыталась.  
— Деревня у вас очень уж хорошо выглядит, — спустя несколько минут отозвался Романов. — Не ожидал, что все так плохо.  
— Никто не ожидал. Раньше-то все было еще красивей, — Егор посмотрел в окно с ностальгической грустью. — Я когда приехал, меня восторг охватил. Думал, наконец-то, нашел свое место. Родители тоже по этому делу не дураки были, — он снова коснулся шеи. — Спились, а бабка вдруг изъявила желание позаботиться. Дом у нее свой был, пенсия неплохая, а с моим пособием вдвоем жили совсем хорошо. Учила меня на дому, книг в доме целая куча. Проклятье это ее подкосило очень, — он нахмурился. — Старикам с этим сложно, пока туда обернешься, пока обратно, сил уходит уйма. Если кому еще днем работать приходится, начинают болеть. За Митрофаном вот вся семья ухаживает, он у нас старожил. Мерзкий тип…  
— На тебя вчера поклеп составил, — усмехнулся Романов.  
— Да он их постоянно клепает, — Егор с охотой рассмеялся. — Потеряет что, и сразу на меня. Это я после смерти бабки часто к ним приходил, если хлеба не хватало. Потом-то развернулся сам, но первый год тяжелый был. Вот Митрофаша и припомнил, будто я их объедаю. Днем-то он совсем безобидный, а ночью раньше его на поводок сажали. Теперь, небось, снова посадят.  
Они сидели так до обеда, изредка подливая еще чая в кружки, но, в основном, Романов задавал вопросы, а Иванов обстоятельно рассказывал, в чем здесь дело. Подошли к самому серьезному — с чего все началось?  
— Цыгане пришли. Детям стали сладости раздавать, взрослым водку купить предлагали. Табор неплохой, без попрошаек. Девчонки на гаданье пошли, ребята, кто постарше меня был, с ихними девочками по стогам попрятались. Два дня рядом с селом стояли, а когда ушли, в первую ночь у нас все и случилось. Разруха тогда была страшная — никогда ж за всю жизнь и половины желаний не выполняли, а тут… руки развязаны, делай, что хочешь. Странно еще, что не погиб никто.  
— Не возвращались больше? Цыгане те? — насторожился Романов.  
— Да, если бы. Наташка Виноградова в первый год все пыталась проклятье снять — мол, видела она, как старуха цыганская колдовство наводила. Сначала верили, все делали, как Наташа просила, а потом поняли, что не работает ничего, и бросили.  
Максим заметил, как напрягся Иванов, рассказывая про Виноградову. Что-то здесь было нечисто.  
— Может, сходить к ней? Спросить?  
— Нет! Нет! — Егор вскочил и решительно махнул руками. — Мы это уже проходили, фокус не удался, а я больше такими вещами заниматься не согласен!  
— Какими вещами? — Романов всерьез заинтересовался.  
— У Виноградовой была теория о том, что проклятье наслали из-за того, что местные ребята попортили цыганских девушек. Вот уж бред, каких придумать сложно, но Наташка продвигала его на фоне всеобщей растерянности. Стало быть, снять проклятье можно, если… ох, вам точно знать надо? Мне вспоминать тошно, Максим Николаевич, — Иванов нервно проглотил полкружки чая одним махом.  
— Да, уж начал, теперь говори до конца. Я в своей жизни тоже многое повидал.  
— Наташенька решила, что для симметрии обряда нужно, чтобы кого-нибудь из местных девушек тоже попортили. Девушек у нас было по пальцам пересчитать, — Егор отвернулся. — Ну, и когда не сработало, она решила, что портить надо мальчиков.  
— В смысле… секса, что ли? — не поверил Романов. Уютная тихая деревенька превращалась в кружок сатанистов.  
— В смысле девственности, — Иванов посмотрел на собеседника в упор, защищаясь таким образом от чужого осуждения. Атака взглядом заставила Романова отвернуться.  
— Ну, и кто же…  
— Степан Лучезарный, — широко улыбнулся Егор, и от этой улыбки Романову опять пришлось отворачиваться. — Видели его детишек во дворе? Вот, походите по селу, там, через дом, все детишки — его. И почти все ровесники.  
— А как же Софья Андреевна?  
— Ну, Софья Андреевна восприняла это как своего рода крестовый поход. Только мы, после того, как это не помогло, решили обо всем забыть. Вроде как, с глаз долой, из сердца вон. Если рассудить, лучше уж попробовать, чем ничего не делать и сразу руки опустить, — Иванов снова потихоньку успокаивался. Как в прошлый раз, когда рассказал о своей необычной симпатии. Спокойствие Романова действовало на него лучше валерьянки.  
— Ладно, с этими все ясно, — Максим постепенно ограждал себя от личной заинтересованности и начинал воспринимать ситуацию как еще одно дело. — Наташа говорила дословно, что именно она слышала от цыганки?  
— Говорила, — охотно кивнул Иван, — раз сто говорила, и каждый раз — разное. Видно, у нее в голове все это запуталось. Смысл был в том, что мы вели себя как звери, и потому быть нам зверьми.  
— Ну, и откуда же здесь следует, что нужно лишать девственности соседей? — не понял Романов.  
— Мне тринадцать лет было, откуда я знал, где там логика? Пришел дядя, сказал, что надо делать, объяснил, что бабушке моей полегче жить будет, вот и вся недолга, как говорит Митрофанушка.  
Егор с грустью смотрел в окно, разглядывая узор инея на внутренней стороне стекла.  
— Извини, — тихо пробормотал Романов. Деликатности в таких вопросах ему всегда не хватало. Обычно с населением работал кто-то другой из группы, а он — с уликами, фактами. Иванов, впрочем, отреагировал спокойно.  
— Да, нормально все. Было же? Было. Ну, и чего теперь сделаешь.  
***  
До самого вечера они сидели в доме, разглядывая, как за окном валит неторопливый снежок. Убрали то, что осталось после Михалыча, приготовили из привезенных Максимом столичных продуктов еду, попытались настроить телевизор.  
— Стемнеет, я у двери покараулю, — сообщил Егор.  
— Глупости какие. Карауль в прихожей, раз так приспичило, сам говорил, что в дверь они не пролезут.  
— Ну, мне-то внутри тоже не стоит находиться, — он явно смутился и старательно отводил взгляд, — мало ли что.  
— В комнату дверь закрывается на шпингалет, выбить из проема ты ее не…  
— Я бы не был так уверен, Максим Николаевич, — сказал Иванов. — Так-то может, и не скажешь, но волком я довольно крупный зверь, и эта ваша щепочка меня не больно-то задержит.  
— Тогда иди к себе, ночуй дома, — предложил Романов.  
— Ага, приду, стемнеет, стану волком, вернусь назад. Проходили уже, — ответил Иванов.  
— Можно тебя связать, — Романов почесал затылок, поражаясь, как буднично прозвучала идея.  
— Связать тоже не вариант, если только ошейник надеть…  
Иванов выбежал на мороз, а вернулся через несколько минут с настоящим ошейниковым монстром: три ряда металлических цепей затягивались на шее удавкой. Поднять цепь с пола Романову не удалось.  
— Купил на «e-bay», на всякий случай, — заметил Егор. — Доставка обошлась дороже покупки.  
Подыскать подходящую опору удалось не сразу. Иванов забраковал все деревянные подпорки, но когда увидел стальной шест рядом со входом, мешающий домику склониться перед зимними ветрами, одобрительно закивал. Обхватить одной рукой шест не могли ни он сам, ни Максим Николаевич.  
— Надеюсь, выдержит. Если что, стреляйте сразу — мы, когда нас покромсают сильно, домой возвращаемся, раны зализывать.  
***  
Когда стемнело, Романов заперся в спальне и сел на кровати так, чтобы через щель видеть хоть немного в прихожей. Егор с другой стороны тоже пытался через щель разглядеть участкового. В какой-то момент Романов задумался и ненадолго отвернулся, а когда снова нашел взглядом щель, изнутри на него смотрели знакомые глаза оборотня.  
— Действительно, не маленький, — рассмеялся Романов. Волк снаружи смешно тявкнул — неужели, понял шутку?  
Животное бродило из угла в угол, принюхиваясь к незнакомым запахам, но в остальном вело себя на редкость тихо. Совсем не так пытались проникнуть к Романову в дом Софья и Митрофан.  
Стоило вспомнить беспокойных селян, те не замедлили объявиться. На этот раз пришли не вдвоем, а полноценной стаей. Должно быть, поделились рассказом с соседями, а те и рады вестись на сплетню. Егор тут же бросился к двери и зарычал так зло, что Романов на кровати инстинктивно дернулся к пистолету. Оборотень повторил рык, и снаружи послышался непонятный шорох. Убежали?  
Если и так, то не все. До рассвета Егор распугивал своих сородичей, а когда те отступили перед первыми лучами солнца, устало подошел поближе к двери в спальню, потоптался на манер собаки, лег лицом к заветной двери и заснул.  
Романов, уставший от ночных бдений, тоже задремал. Разбудил его деликатный стук.  
— Максим Николаевич, скоро два часа уже, вы бы поели, — голос Иванова был одновременно виноватым и уверенным. — Такими темпами нам тут осаду не один день держать.  
Максим выбрался из убежища и заметил, что на столе его уже ждет еда.  
— К себе сбегал, ваши-то вчера закончились, — пояснил Егор. — Ваську заодно покормил, а то он второй день без обеда.  
— Кота?  
— Кота. Прибился ко мне года два назад, тощий был, а теперь мышей ловит. Зимой-то ему потяжелее, так что подкармливаю.  
Оборотень подкармливает своего кота. Романов с удовольствием посмеялся бы над этим эпизодом в какой-нибудь комедии, но происходящее начисто лишило его чувства юмора.  
— Мне кажется, ночью ты совсем не собирался на меня нападать, — сказал он, уплетая еду за обе щеки. Все-таки заметно, когда человек долгое время живет в деревне самостоятельно: готовить умеет, по хозяйству спец.  
— Мне тоже так кажется, Максим Николаевич, но это такое дело, что в мозг брякнет, так и ведем себя, поэтому сегодня, если все по-прежнему будет, я ошейник все равно надену.  
— Как знаешь, но дверь я открытой оставлю, а то нехорошо.  
Романову было до ужаса любопытно, как именно Егор превращается в оборотня. Помимо детского интереса это было связано с тем, что способ превращения мог навести на идею о возможном снятии проклятья. Мысль о том, что он попал в какую-то страну чудес, ничуть не мешала ему думать трезво. Просто еще одно дополнительное обстоятельство в деле. Его хотя бы можно иметь в виду, в отличие от ареста чиновничьего сыночка, который возник, как черт из табакерки.  
Егор промолчал, но внимательный Романов подметил, что идея ему очень понравилась.  
— Хорошо бы с остальными поговорить.  
— Нет, Максим Николаевич, не стоит, — Иванов нахмурился. — Они начнут отпираться. Они до жути боятся, что заинтересуется кто-нибудь из столицы. Пришлют врачей, военных, будут допрашивать, опыты ставить. Если вы им скажете, что в курсе всех наших дел, они ночью всем селом сюда соберутся. Со щенками и старухами вместе. Днем будут помнить, что нельзя, а ночью — прибегут, как миленькие.  
***  
Подготовка к очередной осаде превращалась в рутину. Они проверили ставни, замки, дверную ручку. Романов почистил пистолет, заботливо отполировав его напоследок. Потихоньку в голову проникала мысль о том, что из Пограниченки надо делать ноги. Останавливало почему-то присутствие Егора. Как будто он уже нес ответственность за его благополучие.  
— Ты пробовал отсюда на машине уехать?  
— Пробовал, — кивнул Иванов, — даже пробовал на такси. Таксист так и забросил свою «Ладу», никого присылать за ней не стал. Глохнет все, рано или поздно.  
Романову стало жалко Егора. Забрать бы парня, а эти пусть хоть сожрут друг друга.  
На этот раз, когда стемнело, они сидели на полу оба. Романов жалел, что не курит, не зная, куда деть руки, а Егор смущенно прикрывался пледом. Портить одежду во время превращения он не хотел, а пока ситуация выглядела глупо.  
— Больно это?  
— Оборачиваться? Нет. Моргнуть не успеваю, уже волк. Если бы больно было, может смог бы понять, что к чему, а так…  
Романов тоже не успел моргнуть, так что процесс оказался загадкой и для него. Вот сидит на полу человек, а, глядь, уже волк на его месте. Животное потянуло носом воздух и тут же довольно завиляло хвостом, доверчиво засеменив к Романову. Тот, призывая на помощь всю свою выдержку, остался на месте. Волк обнюхал его с ног до головы, а потом, вопреки всякой логике, улегся напротив, счастливо мотая хвостом.  
— Ну, и не страшный ты вовсе, — дрожащим голосом сказал Романов.  
Через пару минут в дверь снова начали ломиться. Оборотень теперь не реагировал так бурно, должно быть, привык. Он лениво потянулся и пошел ко входу. Снаружи было слышно яростный скрежет. По сравнению со вчерашним днем, желающих ворваться внутрь было гораздо больше. Егор встал напротив двери и огласил помещение яростным ревом. Звуки снаружи поутихли. Оборотень невозмутимо вернулся к Романову, лег напротив и опять замотал хвостом.  
Точно сторожевая собака.  
Повинуясь смутному желанию, Романов протянул руку и положил на здоровенную голову оборотня. Тот насторожился, перестал мотать хвостом и внимательно посмотрел красными глазищами на участкового. Романов легко потрепал животное по голове и почесал за ухом, как изредка делал с бродячими дворовыми собаками. Егор смешно заскулил и перевернулся на спину, подставив брюхо.  
Ну, точно собака!  
Когда оборотни возвращались, Иванов подбегал к двери, повторяя трюк. Судя по всему, умом те действительно не отличались, потому что фокус безотказно работал. После этого он бежал к Романову и смирно укладывался возле его ног.  
— Мячик тебе, что ли, найти.  
***  
Так прошло еще две ночи. Егору пришлось принести в участок сменную одежду и запасы продуктов. Деревенские объявили бойкот и закрылись, так что разжиться молоком и яйцами было негде — продавщица в магазине захлопнула перед ними дверь, заметив издалека в окошко.  
Днем они строили догадки, что можно предпринять с проклятьем, ночью пытались выжить. Романов попытался действовать сменами, но на его крики оборотни реагировали скорее радостно, чем испуганно, и пришлось отказаться от идеи.  
— Надо тебе подстилку, что ли, устроить, — предложил Максим. — Не все же на полу спать.  
Расстелили старые тулупы Михалыча. Той же ночью, почувствовав запах бывшего участкового, Егор со счастливым выражением морды пожевал тулупы и устроил на них солидную лужу.  
Когда прошло пять суток совместного бдения, Романов запретил надевать ошейник.  
— Я и так хожу по дому, хотел бы напасть, давно бы слопал, — строго сообщил он Егору. Тот виновато потупился и стал похож на свою звериную форму. В точности так волк выглядел, когда Романов журил его за тулупы.  
— Кушать вас, Максим Николаевич, я и не собирался, — туманно ответил он.  
Без ошейника ночь прошла так же спокойно, как предыдущие. Заснул оборотень возле кровати Романова. К счастью для себя проснулся первым и успел одеться.  
— Максим Николаевич, вам, наверное, лучше будет уехать, — сказал он утром.  
— Что, уже надоел? — усмехнулся Романов.  
— Шутите? Они ведь не отстанут. Здесь либо вызывать подмогу, либо уезжать. Днем вас никто не тронет, а я до магистрали провожу.  
В словах его было рациональное зерно. Нужно съездить в столицу, пусть даже не насовсем. Романов убеждал себя, что проконсультируется с кем-нибудь и вернется, хотя внутренний голос призывал бежать как можно дальше от Пограниченки и держать рот на замке.  
Они сели в старенькую «Волгу». Максим дождался, пока прогреется двигатель и неспешно покатил по извилистой сельской дороге. По пути им встретился только Петр Степанович Блажной, который пожелал «гражданину начальнику» хорошего пути.  
Было видно, как волнуется Егор. Он сидел справа и сверлил дорогу серьезным взглядом.  
— Ну, а парни у тебя когда-нибудь были?  
Решив, что заход с девушкой будет слишком неуместным, Романов начал отвлекать оборотня от мысли про дорогу.  
— Мы в Пограниченке, какие тут парни, — нахмурился Иванов, — пять лет от баб отбивался. Давайте про другое поговорим, ладно?  
— Можно и про другое, — пожал плечами Романов. — Не думал, чем бы хотел заниматься, когда разберетесь с проклятьем?  
— Вот Вы, Максим Николаевич, сама деликатность, — хмыкнул Егор. — Думал, а толку? Хотел в армию пойти.  
— А как же тебя не забрали-то?  
— Плоскостопие, — парень рассмеялся. — Про атеизм я не стал рассказывать.  
— Так ведь нужно ж было комиссию в городе проходить, — Романов удивленно покосился на оборотня.  
— Здесь по селам комиссия самостоятельно разъезжает, чтоб, так сказать, на месте и с поличным.  
Они обсуждали особенности быта, когда Романов понял, что автомобиль давно катится по федеральной трассе. Пугать этим соседа не хотелось, но тот заметил странный взгляд водителя и обернулся.  
— Чтоб мне провалиться! Притормозите-ка, а!  
Егор выбрался из салона и стал разглядывать горизонт. От Пограниченки они уехали уже так далеко, что пешком до вечера Егор бы точно не вернулся.  
— И что я теперь делать буду?!  
— В машину садись, домой тебя отвезу. Там решим, что делать.  
Когда «Волга» покатила по столичным улицам, Егор прилип к стеклу. Он был впечатлен видами и то и дело восхищенно охал. Романова беспокоило, что до темноты в квартиру они точно не попадут. Еще ведь нужно, чтобы соседка была дома…  
Чем ниже опускалось солнце, тем сильнее нервничал Романов, и это передавалось Егору.  
— Не переживайте, я запрыгну на заднее сиденье.  
Остановились в тупике, и когда последние лучи рассвета скрылись, Иванов перекинулся в волка. Теперь оборотень на заднем сиденье выглядывал из окна и временами поскуливал от восторга. Одежду Романов спрятал в сумку.  
Старушка-соседка посмотрела на волка с благоговейным ужасом.  
— Это лайка, Серафима Петровна, они покрупнее будут.  
— Это вам по службе, да?  
— Именно, — Романов важно кивнул, — в деревне без нее никуда.  
«Лайка» счастливо виляла хвостом, слушая, как «без нее никуда».  
В квартире Егор обнюхал все углы и беззаботно устроился под кроватью Романова. Глядя на то, как мирно лежит рядом со спальным местом огромный волчара, он впервые за эти дни рассмеялся. Звук разбудил оборотня, тот недовольно повел ушами, но тут же снова заснул. Устал, должно быть. Романов и сам еле стоял на ногах. Запихнул вещи в машинку, продукты в холодильник, и улегся на постель, свесив одну руку так, чтобы она касалась шкуры оборотня. За последние дни он так привык, что ночью им грозит опасность, что теперь присутствие Егора умиротворяло.  
Утром Иванов переворошил всю квартиру, пытаясь приготовить еду. С техникой он обращался прекрасно, но незнакомые элементы быта все же нашлись. Поэтому Романов проснулся от грохота.  
— Ваш тостер сожрал наши бутеброды, — пожаловался Егор, улыбаясь, счастливый, что находится вне просторов проклятой Пограниченки.  
— Я тут подумал, на счет того, что мы смогли выбраться, — начал Романов, усаживаясь за стол. — У меня есть ощущение, что это как-то связано со мной.  
— С вами? В смысле, вы что-то сделали?  
— Наверное, да. Мы ведь с тобой уже который день вдвоем. И я, если честно, к тебе привязался. Только не в таком смысле, — он строго посмотрел на Егора, — атеизм у меня чисто религиозный. Просто когда ты волк, у тебя вид очень домашний. В первый день, когда ты полез отбивать меня у Софьи Андреевны с Митрофаном, я тебя испугался, а потом, постепенно, ты все меньше стал походить на дикого зверя. Не в смысле роста или, там, телосложения, а… ну, ты как будто поумнел что ли.  
— Особачился, — подсказал довольный Егор. Даже серьезный разговор не мог лишить его хорошего настроения.  
— Вот именно, — кивнул Романов.  
— Я тоже заметил. Только я думал, что это из-за того, что мне вас защищать приходится.  
— Сам ведь говорил, вы, когда волки, не соображаете ничего.  
— Говорил, — виновато согласился Егор.  
— Сегодня переночуем здесь, а завтра вернемся, посмотрим, смогу ли я еще кого вывезти.  
Идея Егору очень не понравилась. Вернее, он был согласен переночевать «здесь» еще сколько угодно раз, а вот возвращаться в Пограниченку, да еще и позволить Максиму Николаевичу вывозить кого-то еще никак не хотел.  
— Нет, это плохая идея, так не пойдет, — он вышел из комнаты и уселся под кроватью Романова. Тоже хорош — нашел себе «место».  
— Не глупи, если я могу по какой-то причине вывозить вас из этого проклятого места, почему бы…  
— «Вас»? — возмутился Егор. — Так вы меня с ними в одну шеренгу, значит!  
Сейчас он был так похож на ощерившегося волка, что Романов невольно отступил на шаг. Хорошо еще, что превращаться в зверя Иванов может только ночью.  
Стоило подумать об этом, как он увидел перед собой знакомый облик: волчара стоял возле его кровати, яростно скалясь и прижимая хвост.  
— Егор, ты с ума сошел! День же! — Романов с запозданием понял, что портупея, кобура и пистолет остались в сумке. Выкладывать их в собственной квартире он отвык после первого года службы.  
Волк приближался, продолжая скалиться.  
— Егор, я имел в виду, что ты тоже житель Пограниченки, я вовсе не собирался ставить тебя в один ряд с Митрофаном, Блажным, Софьей Андреевной, тебе просто показалось!  
Волк проигнорировал слова Романова и остановился на расстоянии, вполне подходящем для прыжка. Романов вспомнил, что в обличье зверя, оборотни плохо соображают.  
— Прекрати немедленно! — он выхватил лежащий на стиральной машине ремень от брюк и направился навстречу зверю. — Вернись на место сейчас же! — он резко махнул перед собой ремнем, и, вопреки опасениям, оборотень засеменил назад. — Вот, и сиди там до тех пор, пока не вернешь себе человеческий облик!  
Романов облегченно выдохнул только спустя пару минут, когда вместо волка рядом с его кроватью оказался пристыженный Егор.  
— Оденься и не вздумай вытворять такие штуки, — сказал Романов, возвращаясь на кухню. Ремень он положил на место. Мало ли, пригодится еще хватать в спешке.  
— Простите, Максим Николаевич, я и не знал, что днем тоже можно. У нас такого никогда не было. Меня просто задело…  
Задело, что Романов поставил своего защитника в одну шеренгу с обидчиками? Нет, тут что-то другое. Или дело в его «атеистической» симпатии? Парень вел себя как обычно, «подкатывать» не пытался, на свидания не приглашал. С другой стороны, они и так спали в одной спальне несколько ночей подряд, какие уж тут свидания.  
— Егор, давай раз и навсегда выясним. Мне нравятся женщины, — Максим строго посмотрел на оборотня.  
— Да, я вижу, вы просто ловелас, — усмехнулся Иванов.  
— Я не говорю, что у меня все нормально с личной жизнью, просто мне нравятся женщины. Окей?  
— Заметано, — Егор кокетливо подмигнул ему, а потом заржал в голос.  
— Перестань выкаблучиваться, — Романов подошел к нему, сверля его взглядом. Шутки на тему ориентации надоели ему еще на прежнем месте работы — коллеги, подтрунивая над отсутствием супруги или хотя бы девушки, однажды подарили ему гей-порно в голубой оберточной бумаге.  
— Ладно вам так реагировать-то, — Егор не выдержал взгляда, отвернулся и смущенно покраснел. — Я уже понял, что мне ничего не светит, и не претендую. Просто шучу.  
— Вот, пожалуйста, больше не шути, — не отступал Романов, остановившись вплотную к Егору. Тот не знал, куда деть глаза и руки. — Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
В этих «пожалуйста» было меньше от просьбы, чем в откровенном приказе. Егор поднял голову и осторожно заглянул в глаза Романова.  
— Пожалуйста, — снова этот тон! — не шути над тем, чего не понимаешь. Я ведь не смеюсь над тобой.  
Егор кивнул, не отводя взгляда.  
— Ты очень красивый парень, обязательно найдешь себе кого-нибудь. Видишь, из Пограниченки уже выбрался — считай, полдела.  
Егор молчал, не решаясь сказать, что «кто-нибудь» ему совершенно не нужен.  
***  
— Не надо везти меня обратно, хорошо? — попросил он, когда они вечером пили чай на кухне. Интересная сложилась традиция.  
— Хорошо, останешься в квартире, я сам туда сгоняю, и, если вывезти можно только тебя, будем думать дальше. Может быть, дело в том, что ты не родился в этой деревне, кто его знает.  
Егор снова промолчал. Он прекрасно понял, в чем было дело, но Максим Николаевич ясно дал понять, что не желает разговоров на эту тему, так что у Егора просто не поворачивался язык. Он остался в квартире, весь следующий день, издеваясь над собственным мобильным телефоном. Максим Николаевич исправно отвечал на звонки, но ограничивался короткой декламацией своего состояния здоровья, быстро вешая трубку.  
— Пробовал с ребятишками Софьи Андреевны, сажал Блажного, даже Митрофан попросился, — рассказал он на следующий день после ночной поездки. — Как ты и говорил, кого раньше, кого позже. Как старушка выдержала, не знаю, глохла пять раз за день.  
— Можно я расскажу вам свою теорию? — Егор рассматривал подбородок Максима Николаевича. Теперь даже смотреть ему в глаза без разрешения было сложно.  
— Рассказывай. Почему нет?  
— Пока мы с вами там, в Пограниченке, спасали вашу жизнь от покушений, я к вам привязался. Не только в форме человека, хотя собеседник вы очень интересный. Когда я превращаюсь в волка, я с вами веду себя совсем необычно. Вам-то, конечно, это может и не казаться странным, но сам-то я себя знаю. Наверное, меня с вами выпустили, потому что я не… как вы это говорили? Не «дикий зверь».  
— Так я и говорил вроде то же самое, — удивился Романов.  
— Вы, вроде как, не до конца сказали. Получается, что вы — мой хозяин.  
Романов от такого заявление потерял дар речи.  
— Не знаю уж, что там эта цыганка наколдовала, но если так вдуматься, — продолжил Егор, — кажется, что если мы не ведем себя как звери, мы, получается, становимся свободными. Вернее, когда мы с хозяином, мы… Черт его знает, как это понимать!  
— А мы и не будем ничего понимать, — голос Романова вдруг приобрел металлические нотки. — Раз работает, вот и хорошо. Завтра вернусь туда, расскажу местным историю, заберу твои вещи, Ваську твоего, и привезу сюда.  
— Сюда? — изумился Егор. Сесть на шею малознакомому человеку…  
— Отведу тебя к своему шефу, сдашь экзамены, поступишь на службу. Времени много не уйдет.  
Романов уже шел к телефону. План выстроился простой и ясной последовательностью действий. Так у него было всегда, если дело после финальной детали, получало целостную картину. Вроде решенного паззла.  
— На службу? Я ночью волк!  
— Да ты и днем сегодня учудил, — усмехнулся Романов. — Ничего, один раз вернул тебе человеческий облик, второй раз проще будет.  
— Зачем я вам сдался-то?! Вы мне тут все уши прожужжали, что я вам не нужен!  
— Я прожужжал тебе, что мне женщины нравятся, — нахмурился Романов. — Про то, что ты мне не нужен, я ни слова не сказал.  
Он позвонил начальнику, несколько минут говорил, а потом вернулся.  
— Через месяц ближайший экзамен будет. Все в центр рвутся, так что, если скажешь, что согласен на сельское направление, пройдешь без проблем. Книжки там всякие сам достанешь, тут библиотек полно.  
— А вы как же?  
— Завтра мы с тобой пойдем в одну часть, там генерал знакомый. Будешь вести себя хорошо, спасем твою Пограниченку. Они с Романом Валерьевичем в одном классе за одной партой десять лет … кантовались. Так что никаких экспериментов на ваших ребятах ставить никто не будет.  
— А я зачем? — у Егора сейчас был такой растерянный вид, что Романов удивлялся, как это он сохраняет человеческий облик.  
— Покажешь, как превращаешься. Один раз! — прерывая возможные споры, Романов окинул оборотня строгим взглядом.  
Входишь в роль, Романов, смотри-ка! До власти дорвался.  
***  
Идти по части Егору было страшно. Он то и дело оглядывался на Максима Николаевича и пытался зарядиться его спокойствием. Что, если старая дружба будет недостаточна для того, чтобы замять такое громкое дело? Повалят журналисты, сожрут медики и всякие шарлатаны!  
— Все еще атеист, Максим? — шеф, затушив ботинком сигарету, рассмеялся. — После такого я бы поверил.  
— Если только в цыган, Роман Валерьевич, — Романов представил своего подопечного, и втроем они прошли по коридорам к кабинету «главного».  
— Ну-с, покажете фокус? — генерал, быстро закончив с формальными приветствиями, перешел к делу. Выглядел он надежным проверенным в деле человеком, который, хоть и поверил старому другу, все-таки с большим скептецизмом отнесся к происходящему.  
Однако «фокус» произвел на него огромное впечатление.  
— Скажите, Максим Николаевич, абсолютно все жители деревни могут делать такое?  
— Абсолютно все они по ночам против своей воли превращаются в волков, — поправил Романов. — Егор спасал меня от их нападений, и постепенно между нами установилась какая-то связь. Должно быть, проклятье трансформировалось таким вот образом. Теперь Иванов может превращаться в волка в любое время по собственному желанию.  
Генерал расспрашивал долго и обстоятельно. Им принесли кофе, потом обед, а под вечер, когда Роман Валерьевич уже клевал носом, генерал попросил их прийти еще раз.  
***  
В конце концов, в Пограниченку направили небольшой отряд. Максиму Роман Валерьевич тайком показал личные дела состава, и у того случился приступ удивления. После знакомства с оборотнями он уже пообвыкся со странным, но опыт и специальности этих ребят вызывали ворох вопросов.  
— Вот, и таким тоже государство наше занимается, — назидательно указал шеф.  
— Еще бы чужие задницы не прикрывало, я бы стал патриотом, — фыркнул Максим.  
— Изменился ты как-то, Романов, — старик закурил и всмотрелся в бывшего подчиненного. — Жестче что ли стал. Ну, это хорошо, тебе на пользу. При твоей справедливости хуже не будет.  
Пока они шли по парку с Егором в облике волка, Максим думал о том, что при его справедливости иметь под рукой машину для убийства на четырех лапах — идеальный супергеройский вариант. Иванов тащил в зубах здоровенный мяч, предвкушая веселый вечер.  
Перед сном, привычным жестом запуская пальцы в густую шерсть, Романов подумал о том, что, наверное, глупо теперь утверждать, что ему нравятся женщины. Кто бы мог подумать, что, на самом деле, он большой поклонник серых шкур и мохнатых хвостов?

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
